Wang Da Dong and Huang An Qi
Wang Da Dong and Huang An Qi is one of the main couple in KO One. Their relationship can be considered one-sided love for both parties because they both love each other but the other did not know this. Luckly, Da Dong was able to confess his love and from that point on they became a couple. Sadly, not long after that, they broke up due to Da Dong's crush on Tian Xin and his best friend Xiao Yu's crush on An Qi, and also the fact that they were being targeted by a powerful enemy. Not long after their break up, An Qi returned to USA and continues to write to him just like before. The Story Da Dong has been inlove with An Qi since before the start of K.O. One. However he was too shy to admit it. An Qi on the other hand, was also inlove with Da Dong, but she never knew how Da Dong feels towards her and even thought that he hated her because he usually ran off every time he sees her. An Qi continuously writes letters to Da Dong from the U.S. but Da Dong never replied any of them. Even though she thought that he threw them away, she still writes to him. She never knew that he memorized all her letters but was too afraid to write back becuase he could not write very well. After An Qi got back from US, she tried everything to get Da Dong's attention, even changing the way she looked, from a good girl to a gangster, just like Sha Jie (this was because An Qi thought Da Dong like a girl that is tough like Sha Jie). After Lei Ke Si attacked Da Dong, she realized that her love for Da Dong almost cost him his life and ruined their friendship with Lei Ke Si. She also realized that those few years when she was inlove with Da Dong, has made her disregard other people around her. Because of that she finally decided to return to USA. Luckly, Da Dong was able to stop her and confessed his love. From that point on, they became a couple. Not long after they became a couple, Da Dong started to get jealous whenever his teacher, Tian Xin, cared more about her boyfriend than her students. Because of his jealousy, he started to neglect An Qi. At the same time, Xiao Yu became close to An Qi and An Qi then realized that he had a crush on her. Because everything that happened, An Qi and Da Dong finally broke up but remained friends. When Da Dong and Xiao Yu (along with Ya Se) were busy dealing with Hei Long, An Qi was neglected by both of them. She then realized that she was unable to pick between the two of them because they both have special place in her hearts. So she decided to return to US, only leaving a letter to Da Dong. After she returned, she continued to write to Da Dong twice a week, just like before and they remained friends. Facts about Da Dong and An Qi : coming soon... Da Dong and An Qi's moments : coming soon...